The present invention relates to sensing changes in tissues associated with a skeletal system and adjusting the treatment being administered to the patient in response to the sensed changes. Treatments of the skeletal system are typically static once a device is surgically implanted. However, individual patient's often experience unexpected changes during healing or as a result of the initial treatments. Being able to detect the onset of these changes in the skeletal environment may allow early medical intervention to treat the condition, stop its advance or slow the progression. However, it is currently difficult to monitor the condition of the anatomic structures adjacent a joint, such as a spinal segment or knee. Thus, there is a need for a device and system that is able to monitor the skeletal system environment, sense changes that are indicators of potential problems and adjust the treatment the patient is receiving.
Therefore, there remains a need for improved instrumentation and methods for evaluating the condition of a portion of the skeletal system and adjusting the treatment being administered to the patient in response to the sensed changes in condition.